Delving Into The Devil Within
by witchyminx
Summary: A drabble series of where Rudy Hopkins has his daughter, Bonnie Bennett, go see Dr. Hannibal Lecter once a week after Rudy feels that the stress from the drama of Mystic Falls and her use of magic is having too much of a toll on her. Spoilers for both shows.
1. Stopped In The Road

A/N: Hi everyone! This will be the second crossover drabble series that I've done featuring Bonnie Bennett. As I was finishing up with the first one, I asked for what next crossover I should do with Bonnie. A lot of people suggested Hannibal so I chose it. As I was plotting a basic summary for it, I got inspiration for some gif sets that klamille-kennett did on tumblr. Everyone should check them out. Who knows? Maybe this will inspire her to make some more. About the time line: it will be all over the place. One drabble might be when Bonnie is first meeting Hannibal for a therapy session and the next one might be that they've known each other for some time. As for each show, Hannibal will mostly take place in season one—possibly season two. With TVD it will start in season four and become AU from there. I usually add if there is something you need to know for context with the drabble. For this drabble it takes place around S1E5 of Hannibal and when Rudy Hopkins becomes Mayor in TVD. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Stopped In The Road:

Bonnie was driving home in her Prius after her first therapy session with Dr. Lecter. They didn't delve deep into much, Bonnie talking mostly about her family life. She had to skirt around the fact that she was a witch—a Bennett witch—that came from a long line of witches. She also didn't talk about her recent use of expression magic and the events leading up to it.

Instead Bonnie focused on her parents. Like her mom leaving when she was only four, causing her dad to take any business trip he could as a traveling pharmaceutical salesman to get away from the town. She then talked about her Grams raising her until Grams had a "heart attack" and died.

The good Doctor tried to ask about the circumstances involving Grams' death, Bonnie clamming up immediately. She tried to change the topic to her dad being the new Mayor and how he thinks he can just come back and tell her what to do. Soon enough it was late so Bonnie had to drive all the way back to Mystic Falls.

She had just drove through Wolf Trap, Virginia when she noticed a man stopped in the road up ahead. Bonnie slowed down, careful not to run the man over. Bonnie checked to make sure the car's doors were locked, in case the man was dangerous. The man had clearly sleepwalked his way to the road, by the look of his pajamas and bare feet.

Bonnie was tempted to roll down her window, ask if the man was okay, and be a good Samaritan and all that. Her hand moved to roll the window down, but the man started to mutter to himself, creeping Bonnie out. She shook her hand, foot stepping on the gas. She already dealt with vampires. Bonnie didn't need to add a possible serial killer to the list.

As Bonnie drove past the man, she made eye contact with him. He was confused, blinking away sleep. She turned her attention to the road, focused on getting home.

* * *

A/N: The first drabble! So Bonnie unknowingly just met Will Graham. I'd love to know everyone's thoughts on this. I try to write a drabble a day in a notebook I bought for them specifically, then type the ones I've done up later once a week of my laptop and then post them. So updates might be sporadic.


	2. Swimming

A/N: This takes place right before 4x13 of TVD, but I've stretched it out to where Rudy has been the Mayor for a little while and has been butting heads with Bonnie on on town. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Swimming:

Bonnie was at her second therapy session with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He asked her what had happened since their last session. Bonnie talked about school, her mind really on Professor Shane. Bonnie had been able to vent to Shane—he knew all about her witch life. She didn't know why she had to drive all the way to Baltimore to see a professional, but her father insisted on it. It was probably because he doesn't want someone who can teach her magic to help her.

"Miss Bennett?" Hannibal asked.

Bonnie blinked, realizing she had spaced out. "I'm sorry?"

Hannibal clicked his pen, fixing the notebook he held in his lap. Kindly, he repeated, "Are there any activities or hobbies you like to participate in during your free time?"

"Oh... I..." Bonnie thought about it for a moment. She mostly practiced magic in case her friends needed her help or if there was a new big bad in town—which there always was. No way Bonnie would tell him that. "I used to be a cheerleader."

Hannibal wrote something in the notebook, nodding for her to continue.

"I had to quit though. It was taking up too much of my time." Bonnie waited a moment before adding, "What about you?"

Hannibal looked up from his notebook while Bonnie froze. She believe she just asked her therapist if he had any hobbies. Hannibal set his pen and notes aside, giving Bonnie his full attention. "I like to go swimming. Preferably laps."

Bonnie nodded, Hannibal's gaze unsettling her. She turned her head to the bookshelves in the office, a thought coming to her. "I've recently gotten into contact with the Professor that replaced my Grams at Whitmore after her death. He's been mentoring me. I mean, in a way."

Hannibal nodded, still studying her. "In what way?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try and write these in order, that way they'll make more sense.


	3. Dropped Off

A/N: So headcannon time: Since Rudy was a traveling pharmaceutical rep and Hannibal being a psychiatrist, they met while at a conference of some sorts and became acquaintances. That's why when Rudy thinks Bonnie needs help, he sent her to Hannibal. Takes place a week after the last drabble, but the hasn't been anything happen plot wise for both shows. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Dropped Off:

Bonnie had just dropped off a takeout dinner for her dad—he was working late and she had to meet Dr. Lecter—when her phone rang. The caller id said Caroline, so Bonnie answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked, pulling out her keys.

"Hey, Bon." Caroline said, her tone bored. "What are you up to? I was thinking we could meet up at the Grill or something?"

Bonnie managed to unlock her car, getting in the drivers side. She put on her seatbelt, turning on her cell to speakerphone. "Actually, I'm going to Baltimore."

Caroline's voice took on an interested tone. "Why? It's too late to shop or anything."

Bonnie took a minute to reply. She hadn't told anyone about Dr. Lecter. "I'm meeting someone."

"Ooh! A date!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie shook her head sighing, but smiled anyways. "No, it's not like that. The truth is I'm seeing a psychiatrist."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked, worried.

"My dad. He just feels like I should talk to someone, you know. An outsider."

"Oh. How's that going?"

"I don't know. I can't even tell him the truth. Even if I avoided mentioning the supernatural, it would sound like a bunch of crazies live in Mystic Falls."

"Don't a bunch of cazies live in this town?" Caroline joked.

"Yeah, but I've only seen him like two times and I feel like he sees through me. He has this penetrating gaze—"

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline blurted out. "Do you have a crush?"

"No!"

"Oh really?"

"No, I don't. Really, I just don't want to accidentally spill the beans." Bonnie was flustered so she added, "I have to go to my session with Dr. Lecter."

"Yeah, you do." Caroline replied in a suggestive tone.

"He's like my dad's friend, Care. They're the same age and everything." Bonnie added.

Caroline didn't let up. "Kinky."

"Oh, my god!" Bonnie ground out, getting frustrated. "I'm hanging up now."

Bonnie did hang up, mentally preparing herself for the session.

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be good to have a Baroline moment.


	4. It Surrounds You

A/N: This takes place right after 4x13 of TVD when Bonnie confronts Shane about Expression being dark magic. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

It Surrounds You:

Hannibal had just finished with his last session for the day, pulling on his coat, when his office phone rang. He picked up the phone, ready to address the caller. A tired, feminine voice he recognized as Bonnie Bennett spoke first.

"Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes." He answered. "What may I do for you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie sounded conflicted when she said, "I'm near Baltimore. Well, I just left Whitmore College and I was hoping to... I guess I really need to talk to someone."

Although he was technically alone, Hannibal inwardly smirked. In the sessions they had so far, Bonnie seemed reluctant to talk and closed off at certain aspects of the conversation. Now she was seeking him out. From the short time Hannibal had known Bonnie, he easily saw potential in her. Much like Abigail Hobbs, yet different in many ways. He couldn't explain it.

"I have no more sessions for the day. I will be waiting for you to arrive." Hannibal said, taking his coat off, putting his on the coat rack.

"Thanks."

For good measure he added, "Of course, you can always come to me."

They ended the phone call, Bonnie arriving half an hour later. Hannibal let her in, helping her with her jacket before gesturing to the chair she normally sat in.

"Please sit."

Bonnie did as he said, taking a seat in the chair. "Thank you for letting me see you even though I didn't have an appointment." Bonnie spoke, trying to smile gratefully. Her day was way too long and stressful.

Hannibal gave her a reassuring smile in return, then turned to walk over to a small table that had an electric kettle on it. "As I stated over the phone, I am at your disposal. Would you like some tea? I brewed a pot minutes before your arrival."

"Yes, please."

Once Hannibal poured a cup for Bonnie and himself, he listened to her tell him what brought her there. She would pause at certain parts before continuing, making it clear she wasn't telling the whole truth to him.

When she finished Hannibal told her, "It is quite obvious you have not told me the entire truth of what happened to you today." He paused, sharing a brief yet intense look with Bonnie. "But I understand that we have only had a few sessions—and that your father made you come here in the first place. I am here to help you, Bonnie. With that in mind, I must confess that while you are loyal to those you consider your friend, I wonder if their loyalty is mutual."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, feeling defensive. Why would he even say that? "Are you saying they don't care?"

"I didn't say that." Hannibal placated. "From since I met you, you've had a very helpful and loyal personality. It surrounds you that anyone who has spoken to you could see. I was merely wondering if other see it as well and take advantage."

Hannibal stood up, taking the now empty tea cups to the end table. It gave Bonnie a moment to compose her thoughts. Finally she said, "You think I shouldn't trust my friends."

Hannibal walked back over to her, but didn't sit down. "No, I think you should be more careful. It sounds like a lot of people depend on you, but don't care what happens to you in return."

Bonnie tried to wrap her mind around everything. Elena and Caroline weren't like that, Bonnie knew for a fact. The three grew up with each other. Neither was Matt or Tyler. Bonnie wondered if Hannibal was referring to Shane. Shane claimed expression wasn't dark magic, but there was a rush she got whenever she used expression that was similar to when Bonnie preformed the desiccation spell with Jeremy by killing him. Bonnie wondered if her psychiatrist was right. She should be careful with who she trusted, especially Shane. Or maybe that expression wasn't the problem at all. What if the first time she used dark magic it corrupted her? What if that was why the spirits punished her by hurting her Grams on the Other Side? Maybe they knew Bonnie was too far gone and was only slipping further?

"It is getting very late." Hannibal commented, pulling Bonnie from her musings. He moved to the coat rack, grabbing Bonnie's jacket. "I'm sure your father will be worried if you do not return home soon."

Bonnie stood up, walking to Hannibal. "I know, I know. I can take a hint."

Hannibal helped Bonnie put her coat on, a weird vibe going over her. She shivered, trying to shake it off. Hannibal leaned into her, gently smelling her as he said, "I look forward to continuing this conversation in our next session. Drive home safely."

Bonnie made it to the door, looking back at Hannibal. "I needed this. Thank you."

* * *

A/N: A long one! With Bonnie's thoughts on her friends, they are just that: her thoughts. I personally might feel different about her friends, but at this time Bonnie thinks they all care about her like she cares about them. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this.


End file.
